


Day 2 -- No Tears Left

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once, remus had loved the early fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 -- No Tears Left

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/8215.html

Once, a long time ago, Remus had loved the early fall, before the days got cold and wet and then nights long and dark. He'd always found summer to be too warm, though the short nights made the heat worth it. But then there was Sirius.

Sirius, who tasted like summer even during the longest winter night, who pulled him out of his shell when he was a boy and kept him from hurting anyone when he was a wolf. Prongs and Wormtail had come along, of course, but only Padfoot could knock Moony over and wrestle with him if the wolf got too close to Hogsmeade. The wolf feared no one, but it respected the black dog.

Sirius, who was beautiful and smart and still fell in love with a scarred werewolf with just enough brains to get by and not much in the way of looks. Even years after the first time Sirius had pinned him to the broom shed and kissed him, Remus had no idea what Padfoot had seen in him, still saw in him as he became even more scarred and grey than he had been when they'd first met.

Remus shook he head and pulled his jumper tighter around himself, ignoring the holes in the elbows and the fraying hems. The cold always made his bones ache, especially the first cold night of autumn, which always snuck up on him and made the werewolf want to curl up in a warm bed and sleep until spring. Once, Sirius had held him and kept him warm on nights like this, plying him with cider, chocolate, and simple bodily warmth. But Sirius was twice-gone, first Azkaban and then the fall through the Veil, and Remus was colder than he'd ever felt in his life. He looked up at the moon, a sliver of silver slowly working her way to full, and sighed. He'd cried for 13 years; the shock of having the man he loved back had stolen what was left of his tears.


End file.
